YuGiOh! Whose Line is it Anyway?
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Oh, dear! It seems that poor Drew Carey is about to get the nightmare of a lifetime! Yugi and the gang are on Whose Line is it Anyway! What chaos will Joey cause? And what's with the weird noises? Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Lobby

(pops up) Hello there! This new fic is when the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are on the show, "Whose Line is it Anyway?" What insanity will unfold? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the story! Thank you.

Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, and Seto Kaiba waited in the lobby in Hollywood. Yami appeared in Yugi's mind.

"This is the first time I've been here," Yami whispered. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you, Pharaoh. We're participating in a game show called, "Whose Line is it Anyway?"

"I see. I'm ready for the challenge." In the blink of an eye, Yami stood before the others, eyes glinting.

"Isn't this exciting, Yugi?" Tea asked. "We're actually in Hollywood!"

"Leave it to Tea to think about hunky movie stars!" Joey laughed. Tea slapped Joey on the head.

"I still can't believe that we're in a dump like this," Kaiba muttered. "A place like this is no match for a duelist like me."

"Kaiba, we're not here to duel," Yami explained. He looked up at the producer. "They're ready for us." The others nodded, except Kaiba. "Ready, Yugi?" The boy's spirit nodded, and together, they proceeded into the studio.

Well? Sorry for this chapter for being so short. What will the games be for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang? Find out in Chapter two!

Now, review, before I send out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on you! (laughs evilly)


	2. Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin

Yahoo! The second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Whose Line is it Anyway is here! What shall the Yu-Gi-Oh gang do to Drew? Find out right now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

"Good evening, everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway," Drew Carey yelled to the cheering crowd. "On tonight's show, 'Look over there, Mommy. It's Yugi Moto!' The rich man himself, Seto Kaiba! 'Sings like a songbird', Tea Gardener! And, 'Just a few more bench presses!' Joey Wheeler! I'm Drew Carey, your host. Come on down, and let's have some fun!" The fat man walked down the stairs of the audience, and sat at the desk.

"Yugi, I'm afraid," Joey whispered. "Will we get tortured?" Yami said nothing as Drew began to speak.

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like the local supermarket at Christmas." The audience laughed as the fat guy started to speak again. "Let's get started with a game called, 'Let's Make a Date.' In this game, Tea, you're going be choosing a date from one of these three guys. The trick is that they have a strange personality on these cards, which they've never seen before." Joey laughed as he read the card. "So, whenever you're ready, Tea, go ahead."

"Contestant number one," she began to Yami. The audience laughed and cheered. (On a horse machine that's going out of control.) "I like swimming, and going on moonlit walks. What do you like to do on weekends?" Yami was bouncing up and down on the stool, smiling.

"Well, I like to be here at the market and try to buy stuff," he responded, jerking about. "Oh, my gosh! What's going on?" He twisted and frailed, then fell on the ground, twitching wildly. "What's going on? Help me, help me!"

"Okay. Contestant number two," she said to Kaiba. The audience laughed slightly. (World's worst person to be with on a roller coaster.) "My favorite food is Mexican. If you were to take me somewhere, where would you take me?"

"I'm about to puke," Kaiba whispered to Yami, who was now holding onto the stool, twitching. "I would take you to an amusement park, where we could eat all the corn dogs there." He then imitated vomiting on Yami's face. The audience went berserk.

"Contestant number three," Tea said to Joey. The audience laughed harder. (Fat Albert.) "If you could lose weight at an exercise store, what equipment would you use?" The audience laughed after she said that.

"Hey, hey, hey, I don't exercise this piece of work," Joey said, sounding just like Fat Albert, poking his invisible fat belly. "If I did, I would no longer be here!" He laughed, then got up. "Hey you, fat boy!" He pointed at Drew. "How would you like to take my place?" Drew did nothing, but laughed. The buzzer sounded, for the game had ended.

"Okay, Tea. Can you guess who they are?" Drew asked.

"Well, Yugi is on a mechanical horse that causes heart attacks?"

"Close enough. He was on a horse machine that was going out of control."

"Kaiba is the world's worst person to be with on a roller coaster."

"Yes! What about Joey?"

"Joey is easy. He's Fat Albert." Tea cheered as Drew told her she was right. They went back to their seats.

"I will give you 1,000 points each."

"Can we spend them somewhere?" Joey asked, but Tea slapped him on the head. "That hurt, Tea. Can't you give me some slack?" The audience laughed.

"We'll be right back with more 'Whose Line' right after this. Don't go away!" Drew shouted.

Well? Did you like it? Sorry about this one game. The other games will be in later chapters. Yes, I do watch Whose Line is it Anyway, and I'm familiar with the games.

Toby: I play my Dark Magician!

Kairi: Well, I play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba: Hey! That's mine!

Kairi: Not anymore, chump! (runs away)


	3. Chapter Three: Scenes from a Hat

I'm sorry about the very long wait, but finally, I update on Yu-Gi-Oh! Whose Line is it Anyway? I'm sure that it has been collecting dust from all this time. Anyway, what will the next game be? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Drew greeted the audience. "That show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right; the points are like my Thigh Master. They don't mean a thing. Let's go on with a game called Scenes from a Hat!" The audience cheered at this game, since it was one of their favorites. All four performers walked out, but stood opposite of each other. Yami and Joey were together, and Kaiba and Tea were together.

"In this game, the audience writes down suggestions they would like to see," Drew explained. "We take the good ones, put them in a hat, and see how many our performers can act out. Starting with: 'Confusing battle cries.'" Joey walked out onto the stage.

"Give me liberty…or a bran muffin!" he cried, the audience laughing. Joey then walked out again. "Get my brown pants!" The audience laughed harder at this saying. Then, Yami walked out.

"We are here to defend the Alamo, correct?" he asked to an invisible army. "What the hell?" He turned around, and saw that no one was there.

"What penguins are really thinking." Kaiba walked out onto the stage, flapping his arms like wings.

"Geez, it's cold!" he muttered. "Geez!" He then walked off, letting Tea walk out.

"Does this tux make me look fat?" she asked. Joey then walked out, smiling devilishly.

"One day I'll get that Batman!" he said, the audience laughing.

_Things you can say about your truck, but not your girlfriend._

"Wow, you can fit four in there," Joey remarked.

"Ah, smells good when the truck goes pfft," Kaiba said, getting laughter.

"Say, you _are_ Ram tough," Yami said, also getting laughter.

_Buzz!_

"We'll be right back, find out who the winner is!" Drew yelled over the cheers of the audience. "Don't go away!"

I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything else from the different episodes that I've seen. In the next chapter, I'll have to make up something, or whatever.

Review?


End file.
